


Gyakudon me!

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Nino is really proud of his boyfriend and his new Freestyle exhibition. He feels the need to reward him and since he finds Ohno-sensei sexy he knows the exact way to do so. But that would be boring if he didn't play one of his favorite 'games' and... try new things.





	

Title: Gyakudon me! (One-Shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya

Genre: Humor, PWP (?)

Rating: R

Summary: Nino is really proud of his boyfriend and his new Freestyle exhibition. He feels the need to reward him and since he finds Ohno-sensei sexy he knows the exact way to do so. But that would be boring if he didn't play one of his favorite 'games' and... try new things.

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

A.N. This slightly pointless OS is the result of two things. Satoshi's sexy picture of Nino from the Digitalian backstage (those abs *_*) and a discussion with my beloved [](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/profile)[**shoyuko_audris**](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/) over reverse Kabedon (among others)! XDDD I know it's silly but douzo! ^_^

 

 

Gyakudon me!   


Satoshi looked at his boyfriend and sighed. He knew he had neglected him the few last weeks but it wasn’t that he was doing it on purpose… Apart from the usual recordings, he also had to think of new choreographies and to attend all the interviews and happenings thanks to Freestyle.

_“I can’t believe I will admire Ohno-sensei once again! Perhaps… sensei could teach me new things…”_ was what Nino had told him when he had revealed that he would hold another art exhibition. But now that the time had come and Satoshi was working hard, Nino was not as excited as he used to be. _I would even say that he ignores me…_

He hated it when he saw Nino stay focused on his DS instead of welcoming him home or at least make a quick nod at him. _Even though I made that mug especially for you… and… showed it on national television… you… you still don’t talk to me like you used to... and all that because I wasn’t that eager to fulfill your needs at the highest level this past month…_ Yes he knew where he was getting involved to, when he got together with Nino… He knew that he had to deal with the well known ‘Powerhouse’, not that he wasn’t one himself, since they would end up fucking like rabbits but he wasn’t a teenager anymore and he could tell the difference.

_I might not be forty like that… girl said so carelessly on TV but… I’m not a twenty something either! How on earth can I keep up with everything Nino?! I use so much energy on creating my art… You always say that you find Ohno-sensei sexy… So I thought I’d have your support not your tantrums…_

“Baby…” Satoshi tried to get Nino’s attention but nothing. Nino was still concentrated on his game. “Kazu baby…” he mumbled once again but no answer came back to him. Finally giving up, he sighed and headed to their bedroom.

Once the door was closed, Nino looked up from his DS and smirked. _Good… stage one complete!_

***

“I’ve got NEWS!” an overexcited Masaki stormed into the dressing room, making everyone startle.

“Good for you but please tell me again why do my ears have to pass through such annoying noise pollution?” Nino snapped at him fast.

“Masaki baby… I told you to wait for me!” Sho said out of breath, obviously running behind his always fully charged boyfriend, once he entered their green room. “We had agreed to say the news together!”

Masaki turned his head to him and pouted. “But I didn’t reveal that we decided to stay together! I just said that I had news!”

Sho lowered his head and shook it. It was always like that…

Nino burst into laughs. “Aibaka…”

“Don’t call me Aibaka! I didn’t do anything this time!”

Jun passed by him, throwing a plastic glass in the trash bin. “You just did Aiba-chan! You just did!”

Masaki was left to look at everyone dumbfounded before it hit him. “Shit!” He hurried to Sho and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I’m sorry baby… I promise to make it up to you! I guess tonight you could punish me for my mistake Sakurai-sensei!” he winked at him playfully.

“I really didn’t need to hear that…” Jun mumbled to himself, grabbing his bag and leaving the room in order to get ready.

“You have fifteen minutes till the recording!” the AD’s voice reached the room.

“Ah! We have to get ready Sho-chan! Come on!” Masaki left the room humming a rhythm.

“Sho-kun?” Satoshi’s voice was heard hesitantly. Sho waited for him to speak. “Why… why did you decide to live with Aiba-chan?”

Sho smiled. “It is a step further and well… I’ve been seeing you and Nino-kun and I’m kind of… jealous of what you two have…”

Satoshi bit his lip and kept staring blankly on the floor for a few seconds when he realized Nino was looking at him with a mysterious and mischievous (?) look. Satoshi blinked and shook his head. _Of course not… Why would he…?_ It was then that he felt a caress, feather like moving up to his arm.

“I guess you’re right Sho-kun… What _I_ have with Riidaa is unique!” each word escaped his mouth without breaking the eye-contact with Satoshi who was left speechless. Nino was talking to him as if nothing had happened.

“How I wish to become like that with Masaki even if he is unbearable sometimes…” he scratched his head awkwardly while smiling like an idiot “but I love him so much…”

“Don’t worry you have the preconditions needed! I know you will become Sakuraiba SM!” he laughed a bit. “Though your nickname is a lot more catchy, right Oh-chan?” he leaned closer and pecked his cheek.

Satoshi blushed as if it was the first time he was kissed. _Why am I always that weak when it comes to you Kazu?!_ He really didn’t want to be like that but his body was moving on its own and when Nino took his hand in his, he followed the other, even if he wanted to put some resistance. _Why do I have to be this pathetic to you when you are able to control yourself this well? Damn!_

Nino’s eyes met Satoshi’s worryingly. “Oh-chan?” he asked, tilting his head.

Satoshi sighed. “Let’s go…”

Nino looked at him walking slowly towards the main studio. _Stage two completed: Disappointment and frustration done! I think it’s about time to move on stage three…_

***

It was already one hour since they had come back home and Satoshi was taking a shower. He was lost in his thoughts to notice that the door had opened and that there was a particular someone who was trying to sneak into the shower with him.

“What the hell am I supposed to do to get his attention?” he kept mumbling to himself when, out of the blue, he saw two hands on his right and left respectively hitting the shower wall with force and felt a torso pressing against his back, trapping him with no way out.

He felt his heart beating like crazy and his breath becoming uneasy. _Nino?!_ The torso wasn’t like the one he was so familiar with, the cute and fluffy with the famous one pack system… no. This one was much more powerful and strong… there were certainly _more_ than one pack… yes that was for sure… Satoshi gasped when he felt something moving against him. _God…_

A hot breath and a deep, hoarse voice reached his left ear. “You have to stay quiet and enjoy… words are _not_ accepted with only exceptions the following: ‘more’, ‘please’ and of course… ‘Kazu’ or ‘baby’. Moans are also _not_ allowed; they are _imposed_! Understood… Ohno- _sensei?_ ”

Satoshi wanted to complain but nothing more than an unintelligent sound could escape from his throat when he felt Nino’s admittedly, overly talented hand working on his already half erected member. Soon, it became painfully hard and only loud moans were echoed in the foggy, due to the hot steams, bathroom. Satoshi had pressed his back completely on Nino’s body, revealing his beautiful neck that made Nino claim it as the predator would do with his prey.

It didn’t take more than a few minutes for Nino to have Satoshi shuddering and screaming his orgasm out loud. Once he was able to breathe normally, he turned around and saw Nino looking at him with lust and desire; a naked Nino whose body was nothing like it used to be; not only was Satoshi able to admire a seeking for pleasure length but also a very sexy, well-built torso. Nino’s arms wrapped around his neck. “Tell me… did you like my surprise _Oh-chan_?”

“Nino… You know how I don’t like these kinds of games… making me feel sad… having me doubts myself… You do play with fire…” Satoshi said in a much more playful way after having gained his confidence back.

“Well… I was watching working so hard and thought to do something for me too… and since my back was better I thought to do some exercise and see? It worked! Besides… I think Arashi can have only one member representing one-pack system! I thought it was about time to let Sho have the glory!”

“You want to tell me that _this_ was the reason…?” Satoshi raised his eyebrow.

“When you are focused on your art you look so attractive… so hot… I literally want to jump on you and make you fuck me while I’m covered in color… I want to become your special art…” he bit his lower lip

“That can be arranged…” Satoshi replied fast. “But why did you have to do all that?”

“I wanted to become even sexier for you and…” Nino’s index came to play with the other’s lips.

“And…?” Satoshi insisted, even if he already knew the answer and was cursing for having fallen once again in Nino’s trap.

“Make you frustrated…” Nino whispered.

Satoshi was already smirking, his fingers tracing those beautiful, newly formed abs. “And why is that…?”

“I always like it when you fuck me frustrated… it so dominating, fast, hard, desperate… Please… _Ohno-senseiiiii…_ ”

Satoshi had already reached for a towel, making a small nod to Nino to follow him. Before he could do anything, Nino found himself being dragged into the bedroom, standing with the face on the wall.

“And what the hell is _this_? A new way to attack?” Satoshi asked in a low voice.

Nino smirked; his wrists were grabbed almost painfully but he liked it… or probably not… he _loved_ it. “Oh _that_ … Reverse kabedon, gyakudon…” he chuckled a bit. “I saw it on TV the other day and I wanted to try it out… It seemed so… _promising_ … You know your butt is ready to be used…”

“And you want to tell me that yours is?”

“For my Satoshi junior…” Nino turned at the side to look seductively at Satoshi, his tongue brushing invitingly his lips. “… _always_ …”

 ***

When Nino walked in the bathroom the next morning and saw the love bites that covered his whole body in the mirror, he smiled proudly.  
_Stage three… Success!_

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

A.N. I told you that it was silly! :P I hope that, at least, it was entertaining! ^_^ Now why lately I end up writing more Ohmiya than Sakuraiba is another story but well... here it is! ;)

 

Your comments are as always <333!!!

 

 


End file.
